


Apex Predator

by DangerSlut



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gore, Intestines, Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks like he died with a sigh on his lips instead of a scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apex Predator

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is DangerSlut

Disarming and subduing Will Graham had been far easier than Randall expected. He wasn’t disappointed, knowing that his bone suit, his real self, makes him deadlier than any man could be, even with a gun. He had knocked the gun out of Graham's hands with a single swipe of his paw, sending the weapon clattering across the room as he then charged the shaggy haired man and knocked him to the floor. 

The human squirmed under Randall; belly exposed, gasping for air and starting up at him with horrified eyes. He must have winded his prey when he knocked Graham to the ground. Randall felt a thrill of satisfaction at that, at knowing how powerful he was in his true body.

He snarls and snaps his jaws at the quivering man below him, just to watch Graham flinch. This was the man that was going to end him. Who could have him condemned and his body ripped away from him. Randall fought the urge to howl in victory. Will Graham wasn’t dead yet.

Snarling again, Randall swipes his paw across the human’s soft stomach, tearing through flannel and flesh like paper. Graham shrieks, his hands flying to his stomach and tears pricking at his eyes, but Randall quickly bats them away and snarls at Graham again. Blood soaked into the fabric of Graham clothes instantly and spread out from him like wildfire.  
Randall could hear Graham sobbing, his small, weak, human hands fluttering at his sides. He stares at his slashed stomach in horror, to shocked to even fight back. As long as no one interrupted them, death was inevitable for Will Graham now.

Snorting his approval, Randall ducks his head down and noses at the wounds. It’s a pity he can’t feel it on his skin but the scent was enough for now. Thick and coppery and making the beast him purr in satisfaction.

Opening his great jaws, Randall bites deeply into the soft, sweet flash of Graham’s belly and revels in the gurgling sound of pain human makes as he pulls, tearing a large hole in the man’s belly. He drags one thick cord of intestine out as well, slick and red between his bloodied teeth. He can feel Graham’s hands on his head, trying to push him away, to get him to stop. “No. No, don’t,” he hears the human gasp.

Shaking his head to get Graham off of him, he pulls more intestines out, making his prey whine in agony.

He dives back in, fueled by the human’s pain, chomping away at the intestines and ripping them to shreds. He pulls them out in clumps and tosses them to the side, enjoying the wet splat they made when they hit the floor. Each shriek or gasp of pain drives the beast on, the desire to maim and kill all consuming.

He loves how flesh parts easily between his teeth, how he can effortlessly hold of blood slick organs in his jaws. He can feel the blood splatter on his skin as he tears chunks out of Graham, skin and muscle resisting for a moment before giving way. He feels powerful and confident as he destroys the man below him. He feels like himself.

It doesn’t take long for Randall to wreck Will Graham beyond repair.

Randall stops when Will Graham’s screams stop and he looks down at his prey. Graham’s guts where scattered on the floor around them, blood pooling underneath the mutilated, cooling body. Graham's face was oddly calm though, his mouth soft and slack as his dead eyes stared up at the ceiling. He looks like he died with a sigh on his lips instead of a scream.

Crouching over his defeated prey, Randall tips his head back and howls his victory.


End file.
